Ese ángel endemoniado
by Shun4Ever
Summary: Hades ha decidido vivir para poder experimentar los sentimientos de los que tanto le ha hablado su sobrina Atenea. Ahora lleva un tiempo divirtiendose con una persona y se enfada al ver que esa persona está con alguien más...


Desconocía que era lo que le hacía seguir ahí. Como si careciera de libertad, volvía a colarse entre sus piernas y regalarle el placer que tanto anhelaba. Por más que lo intentara, no podía decir que no a aquellos susurros tan mal intencionados. Después de culminar el acto y como si fuera un extraño ritual, se vestía con sus ropas y se marchaba del lugar a penas sin dirigirse la palabra. Huyendo, como si fuera un ladrón y acabara de cometer uno de esos crímenes.

Nuevamente en la calle, se encendió un cigarrillo y espero a que su amante saliera de aquel apartamento, apoyado en su moto en la cera de enfrente. Cinco minutos más tarde, salía el muchacho con aquella carita de ángel caído del cielo. Si de verdad supieran que no era un ángel, sino un demonio venido a menos… Suspiró tras deshacerse de la colilla y se subió en su moto para alejarse de aquel lugar, al menos por un día. Bien sabía él, que al día siguiente volvería a caer en sus dulces y adictivas garras.

Llegó al apartamento en donde vivía desde hacía una temporada, se apresuró a darse una ducha y en cuanto estuvo más cómodo, se relajó en el sofá encendiendo la televisión. Pasaba de un canal a otro pues no había nada que le interesara. En uno de esos canales, que ya casi nadie veía, encontró algo que llamó tremendamente su atención. El amigo de su amante era portada de una revista y el centro de aquel cuchicheo era su propio amante. Al parecer los habían visto juntos y en actitud bastante cariñosa. No quiso darle importancia, pues solo compartían la cama, pero al ver las fotos en donde el otro le agarraba por la cintura, saltó en tal cólera y acabó rompiendo la jarra de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

Se levantó de golpe enfurecido. Con él no se jugaba. No señor. No es que tuvieran algún compromiso de exclusividad, pero al menos esperaba un respeto por parte de aquel endiablado ángel. Limpió el estropicio que había hecho al romper la jarra y decidido apagó la televisión. Ya no quería saber nada más por aquella noche. Se retiró a su habitación y se acomodó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir, cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó. Se levantó un tanto más enfadado, de ser posible y respondió de mala gana.

- ¿Diga?

- Necesito verte. – Y ahí estaba el culpable de su mal estar, pidiendo verle una vez más.

- Mañana – Fue tajante. No estaba de humor para verle en ese momento.

- Necesito que sea ahora.

- Ahora no puede ser – No iba a cambiar de parecer.

- Estoy bajo en el portal. Ábreme. – Que tajante podía ser a veces su amante, pues disponía la habilidad de saber como salirse con la suya, el muy bribón.

Colgó el teléfono tras suspirar y se dirigió a la puerta para darle paso. Espero unos minutos tratando de tranquilizarme y abrió la puerta del apartamento apartándose a un lado. El muchacho entró de pronto, sin siquiera pedir permiso y quedó mirando al hombre, esperando a que este cerrara la puerta para comenzar a hablar.

- Por tu actitud, veo que llego tarde.

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- Para decirte que ha pasado.

- No recuerdo haber firmado nada contigo para que me debas explicaciones.

- No te las debo, más si te las quiero dar.

- No las necesito.

- Por todos los Dioses! Estás celoso! – Eso era lo que le faltaba a él, que el diablo con alas le dijera lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué era? ¿Adivino?

- No me hagas reír. ¿De quien debería estar celoso? ¿De eso trozo de hielo que llamas amigo?

- No hables así de él – Dictamino con un dije de rencor el muchacho – Sabes que no me gusta que critiques a mis amigos.

- Dime… ¿Cómo te lo hace en la cama? ¿Es, acaso, mejor que yo, para que tanto le defiendas? – Que siempre defendiera así a sus "amigos" le ponía de los nervios, pues a él parecía rehusarle, cuando se acercaba en público.

- No me he acostado con él – El chico sonaba sincero, pero sin embargo, sí había habido besos, pues él mismo había visto las fotos en la pantalla de su televisor.

- Pero si lo has besado. – Aunque sin querer, con aquella frase demostró que sí le importaba aquel hecho.

- Fue solo un beso – Suspiró el muchacho un tanto apenado – Y ni siquiera le correspondí.

- No lo parecía en la fotografía – Y ahí estaba de nuevo dejando ver que solo lo quería para él.

El muchacho se acercó hasta el dueño de la casa y tras poner una de sus manos en el desnudo pecho del hombre, suspiró y le enfrentó la mirada.

- Yo…. Solo quiero estar contigo. No tengo nada con él y tampoco lo voy a tener.

El hombre volteo bruscamente y contesto fría pero tranquilamente.

- Si quisieras estar conmigo, no me ocultarías al mundo.

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió esperando que el muchacho saliera. El invitado se acercó a la puerta, pero en vez de salir por ella, la cerró de golpe.

- Entiende que es complicado para mí. – Se notaba alterado al pronunciar aquellas palabras – No puedo decirles que estoy contigo. Ni siquiera saben que siguen vivo.

El hombre suspiró resignado pues sabía que aquello era cierto. Se acercó hasta su joven amante y apoyó sus manos sobre aquellas caderas que le llevaban por la calle de la amargura. Apoyó su frente en la de su amante y este se abrazó a su cuello.

- Quédate a dormir, aunque solo sea esta noche. Necesito sentirte cerca y saber que aún eres mio.

El joven sonrió ante aquella petición y asintió con la cabeza. Sus cabezas se juntaron brevemente y sus labios se buscaron hasta fundirse en un tierno y cálido beso. Beso que se volvió más demandante y sin proponérselo, acabaron tumbados en la cama del mayor, desnudos y con el fuego de la pasión a flor de piel. El menor hizo que el mayor se tumbara y se posicionó sobre sus caderas. Esa posición le daba al mayor una mejor visión y le volvía loco que fuera el muchacho quien llevara las riendas en la cama. Su amante se apoderó de su endurecido miembro y despacio, pero seguro, lo llevó hasta su entrada. Cerró los ojos y bajo despacio, haciendo que entrara despacio en su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios y el mayor soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos nuevamente a aquellas caderas. El menor descendió un poco más hasta quedar todo el miembro en su interior y sin poder evitarlo, soltó un pequeño gemido.

- Oh pequeño! Eres tan deliciosamente estrecho.

El menor abrió los ojos y los posicionó en los azulados ojos de su amante, al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre su cuerpo para buscar sus carnosos labios. El mayor correspondió el beso y se incorporó, llevándose nuevamente al chico con él. Siguieron con aquel beso, al tiempo que comenzaban con el sube y baja de sus cuerpos.

- Pequeño – Decía el mayor mientras besaba y mordía el hombro de su acompañante – Te quiero solo para mí.

- Pero si ya soy solo tuyo – Le respondió el menor mientras seguía subiendo y dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente.

Maravillado, pero cansado de aquella insufrible espera, volteo sobre su cuerpo, dejando al menor tumbado bajo su espalda. Se posicionó mejor entre las piernas del chico y lo penetró nuevamente, esta vez sin miramientos. El menor arqueo la espalda y se aferró a los hombros de su amante, pues sabía bien lo que venía a continuación. El mayor comenzó con las embestidas, incrementando la dureza y la rapidez de las mismas. Así era como les gustaba, de forma dura y alocada. El menor buscó los labios del mayor y comenzó a succionarlos y morderlos a su antojo. Eso al mayor le volvía loco por demás y aceleraba el ritmo un poco más. Unos minutos más tarde, se dedicó a atender el miembro endurecido de su amante haciéndolo llegar a la cumbre, derramándose entre sus vientres y su mano. Embistió un par de veces más al menor y acabó derramando su esencia en el interior del muchacho. Exhausto, salió con cuidado de no dañar a su amante y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama.

El muchacho le regaló una nueva tanda de besos y cuando iba a acomodarlo para dormir, este se levantó y se fue al baño. Esa actitud molestó al mayor, pues ya sabía lo que venía tras esa acción. Se levantó, se colocó sus pantalones de pijama y se acercó hasta la puerta del baño.

- No pienso dejar que te vayas esta noche Shun.

- No puedo quedarme – Le contestó desde dentro de la ducha.

- Me da igual que no puedas. Te vas a quedar y no se hable más. – Si tenía que imponerse lo haría. Ya estaba cansado de no tener más que migajas.

Quedó a la espera en la puerta del baño, hasta que el muchacho salió de allí. Se había acomodado nuevamente su ropa y estaba dispuesto a irse del apartamento. Pero como que su nombre era Hades, que ese pequeño no se le escapaba ni una noche más.

- No quiero tener que repetirlo Shun – Decía cruzado de brazos – De aquí no te vas hasta que yo lo diga – Le entregó el teléfono que ya había preparado mientras esperaba – Llama a tu hermano o a mi sobrina o a quien sea que tengas que llamar. Pero de aquí – Alzó su voz para mostrarse más autoritario – No te vas.

Shun acató las órdenes sin rechistar. Marcó con el teléfono a algún lugar concreto y espero a que le contestaran.

- ¿Saori? Soy yo, Shun. Voy a estar unos días fuera de casa. – Miró a Hades a los ojos – Sí. No te preocupes. Coméntaselo a Ikki cuando le veas. – Un breve silencio, de seguro escuchando algún sermón por parte de la chica – Ok. Nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y miró con cara de pocos amigos al que era su amante.

- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Para qué me quieres aquí? ¿Me vas a encerrar y no me vas a dejar salir?

Preguntas que debían tener respuesta, más él aún no las tenía. Ni siquiera podía entender porque la presencia de aquel pequeño hombre le daba tanta tranquilidad. Sin siquiera proponérselo, se acercó a Shun y lo cargo al hombro para llevarlo a su habitación. Shun, por su parte se dejo hacer, sumiso ante el trato de su pareja. Pues aunque Hades aún no lo reconocía, ellos eran ya, desde hacía mucho, una pareja. Cuando estuvo en la cama, lo dejó caer con delicadeza de no dañarlo y se posicionó encima del muchacho. Comenzó a besarlo tierna y lentamente, como degustando de aquellos labios y de su pequeña cavidad. Sus lenguas comenzaron un nuevo juego de guerra, saliendo Hades victorioso por su conocimiento en estrategia, aunque más bien fue Shun quien se dejó ganar. Cuando se separaron, el mayor se acomodó bajo las sabanas, quedando apoyado en su espalda. Se llevó al muchacho consigo, evitando que escapara y lo acomodó entre su pecho y su brazo, mientras que el brazo izquierdo lo acomodaba bajo su cabeza. Suspiró pensando en la tranquilidad y comodidad de aquella sensación y cerró los ojos para descansar. Shun, cansado por lo agotador del día, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, apoyado sobre aquel corazón, que con solo latir, llenaba de vida el suyo.

A la mañana siguiente, el menor despertó solo en la habitación. El cobijo de la sabana era cálido más le faltaba el calor humano de su pareja. Se levantó, buscó algo de ropa cómoda en el armario de Hades y se vistió con esta. Cierto que le quedaba un poco grande, pero no pudo resistir el llevarse la parte superior a la nariz y sonreír mientras aspiraba aquel aroma. Aun estando limpia la ropa de aquel armario, tenía la sensación de estar con su pareja y eso le brindaba una agradable sensación. Ya vestido, salió de la habitación.

- ¿Hades?

Llamó una vez estuvo en el salón. Siguió buscando por la casa, pero este no aparecía, por lo que, sabiendo que disponía de unas horas, se apresuró a salir del apartamento en dirección a la mansión. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su incredulidad. Por pensar que se iba a quedar con él. De nuevo había huido por no estar a su lado. Llegó a la mansión indignado, furioso, en un estado de rabia tan notable, que sus amigos se apresuraron a preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede Shun? – Fue Hyoga el que se aventuró a hablar.

- Nada - Fue la respuesta del menor, mientras subía las escaleras hecho un manojo de nervios.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con tal furia, que acabó desquebrajando un poco la madera de la misma. Se volvió para ver el daño que había causado y su estado de ira aumento. Necesitaba sacar toda esa ira, pues no le hacía ningún bien. Apresurado, se subió a la barandilla del balcón y comenzó a alzar su cosmos hasta que alcanzo su máximo nivel.

El resto de los chicos llegaron a tiempo para ver como lanzaba una poderosa tormenta nebular desde lo alto del balcón. Quedaron completamente inmovilizados, pues el mismo cosmos de Shun los mantenía en ese estado. Unos remolinos se pudieron apreciar en lo alto del cielo, por sobre los árboles de la mansión. De no ser por aquella percepción de ira, el espectáculo habría sido digno de contemplar. Los remolinos se convirtieron en huracanes y se combinaron en uno solo, haciéndose más fuerte y poderoso. Los árboles se movían incesantemente como si fueran hojas de papel en el viento. El color rosa característico de su cosmos, era notable en cada uno de los círculos de aquella extraña e improvisada tormenta. No saben cuanto tiempo pasaron así, contemplando el poder de Shun, cuando aquel enorme huracán fue desvaneciéndose despacio. Cuando ya no quedó ni rastro de aquella tormenta, escucharon un fuerte suspiro de Shun y le observaron bajar de la barandilla en un pequeño salto. Sorprendido por ver allí al resto de los habitantes de la casa, se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento. No pude evitarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Shun?

Saori fue la primera que se acercó al muchacho. Esa actitud era nueva para ellos, pues nunca habían visto a aquel tranquilo ser, en aquel estado. Shun negó con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- Solo que… soy un ingenuo y un confiado.

- Menuda novedad.

Seiya se gano un codazo de Shiryu y un golpe en la nuca por parte de Hyoga. Sin tomar en cuenta la severidad en las miradas de la que era su diosa y del caballero de Andrómeda. La muchacha se acercó más a su caballero y deposito sus cálidas manos en aquellas tibias mejillas.

- Si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo.

Shun retiró delicadamente aquellas preciadas manos y negó con la cabeza.

- No es algo de lo que pueda hablar con nadie. Es… - Cerró los ojos un instante, mientras trataba de buscar la palabra correcta para definir su relación con Hades – Complicado.

- Está bien. – Prosiguió la joven – Pero sabes donde encontrarme.

Los muchachos salieron de la habitación de Shun y lo dejaron en el más absoluto silencio. Hyoga llamó unos segundos más tarde a la puerta y el muchacho le dejó pasar. Hyoga era el único al que Shun le contaba todas sus cosas, al igual que Hyoga confiaba en Shun por sobre los demás. Entró despacio y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama. Shun, al ver a su amigo sentado, se acercó hasta su lado y se dejo caer un tanto cansado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – Se atrevió a preguntar tras unos segundos más de silencio.

Shun tan solo dejó caer su espalda y quedo tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y sin saber que contestar. Suspiró y miró a su amigo desde esa posición.

- Fui a explicarle lo del beso – Hyoga afirmo con la cabeza – y me pidió. No. Más bien me exigió, que me quedara con él. – Suspiro nuevamente el menor de los presentes – Creí que sería diferente – Se incorporó en la cama y quedo abrazando sus rodillas – Estaba celoso y pensé…. Que quizá…. – Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas

- ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya?

Shun levantó un poco la cabeza y asintió. Hyoga tan solo revolvió el cabello del muchacho y le sonrió con tristeza.

- No puedes forzar las cosas Shun. Sabes con quien estas tratando. No puedes pretender que crea en el amor como tú lo haces.

- Lo sé.

Un nuevo silencio se instauro en la habitación. Hyoga aprovechó para atraer a Shun hacía su pecho y regalarle un beso en la frente. Shun se dejó hacer, pues al fin y al cabo, Hyoga era más que su mejor amigo, era como su hermano. Nuevamente el silencio les cobijo hasta que Hyoga volvió a romperlo.

- Ah! Te debo una comida. ¿Te hace?

Shun se apartó de su lado y su mirada se iluminó al tiempo que le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

- ¿Funcionó?

- Sí. Tenías que haberle visto la cara al ver las fotos. Estaba rojo de celos. – Hyoga se levantó de la cama y pegó un pequeño golpe a Shun en la pierna izquierda – Te lo cuento mientras comemos.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la mansión, no sin antes Shun haberse puesto ropa más adaptada a su cuerpo. La comida pasó entre risas y buena conversación. Y cuando algún pequeño rastro de tristeza se mostraba en el caballero de Andrómeda, el caballero del Cisne se mostraba divertido para sacar a su amigo de aquellos pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Hades regresaba, aparentemente, cansado a su departamento. El hacerse cargo del imperio de los Heinstein no le estaba resultando tan fácil como ser la cabeza en el Inframundo. Cerró la puerta del apartamento tras de sí y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en la percha tras puerta. La casa estaba en silencio, pero una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro, cuando recordó que había dejado a Shun durmiendo sobre su cama. Sin apartar la sonrisa, se acercó hasta la habitación y entró en ella de forma sigilosa, para no despertar al ocupante. Su rostro se ensombreció y sin evitarlo, su cosmos se encendió de manera notable. Se apresuró hasta el teléfono y marcó el número que tan bien conocía. Su cosmos se elevó más y su semblante pasó a ser uno de completa furia, al escuchar el tono en su mismo departamento. Justo encima de la mesa de la cocina, encontró el teléfono móvil del que era su amante. Lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos y acabó destruyéndolo por la presión ejercida. Con él no se jugaba y Shun había pasado ya todos los límites que podía llegar a soportar. Se desvaneció de su apartamento y se dejó "caer" en la mansión de Saori, ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Los caballeros allí presentes, se pusieron sus armaduras y protegieron a Atena, de aquel que se suponía muerto.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó hecho una furia.

Atena no sabía que hacer, pues aunque el cosmos de Hades estaba bien presente, no era una amenaza, no al menos a su presencia. Se adelantó a sus caballeros, que ya estaban dispuestos a atacar y habló, tras colocarse delante de sus protectores.

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

Hades observó la expresión serena de la que era su sobrina. Le iba a contestar, cuando por la puerta aparecieron los dos caballeros que faltaban, riendo y con muestras de cariño, al parecer de Hades, fuera de lugar. Shun acostumbrado a la presencia de Hades, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el lugar y Hyoga estaba absorto riendo por un comentario de su amigo. La risa se cortó de golpe, cuando tras cerrar la puerta, Hyoga fue lanzado por los aires con un simple movimiento por parte del Dios del Inframundo. A Shun se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se acercó hasta donde Hades se encontraba. Su semblante dejó de sonreír y se mostró más sombrío de lo que nunca habían visto, cuando se enfrentó directamente a Hades, quedando solo a unos simples pasos. Hyoga se alzó como pudo e invocó a su armadura, pues no sabía como iba a acabar todo aquello. Los caballeros inmóviles esperando un ataque por parte de Hades, Atenea, pensando que algo había pasado, pues su caballero de Andrómeda nunca se mostró tan agresivo y Hades, desplegando su cosmos mientras enfrentaba la mirada enfurecida de Shun.

- Me desobedeciste – Hades fue el primero en hablar. - Te ordené que te quedaras.

- Me dejaste solo – Shun replico con la misma intensidad que Hades había empleado. – Siempre me dejas solo.

- ¿Ahora te importa? – La voz de Hades se escuchaba más que enfurecida, dolida – Nunca quieres mostrarte junto a mí.

- Porque desapareces en cuanto tienes ocasión – No se hablaban, se gritaban las verdades. Ambos dolidos y ambos cosmos elevados a un nivel inaudito. - ¿A quien voy a presentar al mundo como mi novio? – El muchacho también se notaba dolido – ¿Al hombre invisible?

- ¿Novio? – El cosmos de Hades desapareció por completo al escuchar aquella palabra. Su voz sonó más calmada al tiempo que sus ojos azules se clavaban en aquellas embravecidas esmeraldas. Se calmó por completo y habló sereno – Somos pareja.

Shun suspiró y descendió el nivel de su cosmos hasta casi apagarlo. Apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que le envolvían y negó con la cabeza.

- No Hades. – Su voz ahora sonaba triste y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar debido a la humedad que comenzaba a inundarlos – Me he cansado de esperarte.

Shun volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la mansión a toda prisa. Hades iba a darle alcance, pero en su campo de visión apareció el caballero del Cisne y la ira volvió a poseerlo. Se acercó elevando su cosmos al máximo y lo sujeto con firmeza el cuello, haciendo fuerza a la vez que hablaba.

- No debí permitirte estar cerca de él. Es tu culpa que ya no quiera estar conmigo.

- Te equivocas. – Ni siquiera hizo ademán de soltarse o de atacar, pues era el único conocedor de la situación y sabía manejarla correctamente – Eres tú el que lo ha alejado de tu lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – No soltaba el agarre pero si aminoró la fuerza del mismo. Ahora solo lo mantenía levantado por sobre su cabeza.

Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó en la sala llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Hades bajó al caballero del cisne, para prestar atención a aquel que acababa de hacer su aparición.

- Eres demasiado testarudo.

- ¿A ti quien te ha preguntado, Fénix? – Soltó con un dije de rencor aquellas palabras.

- Tú mismo – Ikki pasó por al lado de Hades, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Y como si aquello no fuera con él, continuó hablando – Eres tú el que aún no comprende los sentimientos humanos – se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino hasta la cocina – Pero si quieres ganarte nuevamente a mi hermano – Volteó y miró directamente los ojos de Hades – tendrás que hacer algo más que pelear.

Seiya y Shiryu, que apenas si habían entendido la escena, miraron extrañados cuando Ikki desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, pero más extrañados aún, cuando Hades le siguió despacio y de manera serena.

- ¿Qué has querido decir? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – Sonaba por primera vez, en su existencia, un tanto desesperado. No quería cometer las mismas estupideces que cometió en el pasado. Quería estar con Shun, pero solo si el deseaba estar con él.

Ikki suspiró nuevamente y se acercó a la nevera a por dos cervezas. Le entregó una a aquel con quien una vez lucharon y le instó a sentarse en la cocina, cerca de donde él ya lo había hecho. La charla fue, por demás, larga. Hyoga, un tanto preocupado por Shun, había salido en su búsqueda, mientras los dos cuñados aún seguían en la cocina.

Recorrió las calles céntricas hasta llegar a su destino, pues sabía a la perfección donde encontrar a Shun. Allí, en medio de aquel parque y observando el pequeño lago de aquel lugar, Shun se encontraba sentado en el césped. Se iba a aproximar, cuando a su lado, Hades se presentó y le paró con una mano. Hyoga asintió y salió del lugar, dejando a la pareja solos para que pudieran hablar. Hades se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde Shun se encontraba y se acomodó a su lado, provocando que Shun se abrazara más fuerte las piernas y agachara la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- Vete por favor – Suplicó a penas en susurro, pues no podía permitir que Hades le viera llorar.

- Sabes que no me iré.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Volvió a preguntar sin levantar la cabeza.

Hades suspiró y se acercó hasta Shun. Lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que levantara la cabeza. Shun giró la cara para que Hades no le viera, pero este le sujeto del mentón instándole a mirarle.

- Shun, no debes avergonzarte de llorar.

- Estoy cansado de esto – Dijo Shun sin poder evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas – Estoy cansado de no poder estar contigo – Su voz sonaba angustiada debido al llanto – De no poder ser una pareja normal. – Seguía llorando mientras hablaba – Me prometí no encariñarme contigo, me prometí que no llegaría a amarte nunca, pero no he podido.

Para Hades, que había percibido tantas veces la angustia en el Inframundo, fue como si le callera un jarro de agua muy fría encima. Era la primera vez que quería consolar y abrazar a alguien. Quería amar a ese ser que aparentaba ser débil frente a él. Las ansias por protegerlo le vencieron y acabó arrastrándolo hasta su pecho, para después acariciar su larga cabellera y darle un beso tierno y sincero en esta.

Shun no podía parar el llanto. Saber que amaba a alguien incapaz de entregar su corazón era muy duro para él. Y aun habiéndose prometido y jurado no amarlo, se había metido en su alma y lo necesitaba a su lado.

Hades, cuando comprobó que Shun se había calmado un poco, separó el abrazo y puso cada una de sus manos en aquellas húmedas mejillas con la intención de secarlas. Sus ojos se pararon en aquellas esmeraldas brillantes y tristes y algo se movió en su interior. Sus labios se abrieron con voluntad propia y su voz pasó por sus labios sin pedir permiso a la razón.

- Te amo Shun. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño

Shun, sorprendido miró mejor a Hades, pues debía averiguar si lo escuchado era cierto o tan apenas un susurro producto del atardecer y el agua del pequeño lago. Como respuesta a aquella silenciosa indagación, Hades se acercó a la boca de Shun y rozo sus labios lenta, dulce y cariñosamente. Era el primer beso que se daban. El primero que entregaba Hades sin intención de tener sexo. El primero que le pidió su, ahora ansiado, corazón.

Hades sentía la necesidad de aquella boca y aquellos labios. Y la sensación crecía cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar lenta y cariñosamente. Cuando el beso se rompió, Shun miró a Hades como dubitativo, pues era la primera vez que Hades le besaba así, sin esperar sexo a cambio.

- Perdóname Shun. He sido un inepto en esto del amor.

- No.

Hades miró al muchacho extrañado. ¿Cómo podía ser que no le perdonara? ¿Tanto daño le había provocado aquella extraña situación? Dolido, se apartó de Shun, pero este, con las mejillas sonrojadas, apretó uno de los brazos de Hades, para que no se fuera.

- Solo… Solo eres inexperto.

Hades, se sentó nuevamente cerca del muchacho y volvió a regalarle un tierno beso en sus rosados labios.

- Quiero aprender a tu lado. Enséñame. Muéstrame todo lo que sabes.

Shun rio ante aquel comentario y Hades se empapó de aquella dulce melodía. Pues aún alcanzaba a comprender como podía una simple risa, hacerle sentir tanta emoción y llenarle por dentro. Un poco más calmados, y viendo que ya estaba anocheciendo, se levantaron del lugar y se dirigieron al apartamento de Hades, en donde siguieron con las enseñanzas del amor con todas sus variantes.


End file.
